Halo: Saga
Halo: Saga' '''is a downloadable game within a game of the best-selling Halo franchise, released on the 12th anniversary of the series on November 15, 2013. The game was developed by 343 Industries. It is referred to as a sequel to or compilation of all of the previous Halo games (excluding Halo: Spartan Assault). The game is availible in differing download packs for each of the seven Halo games. A seven-disk package edition was released on December 16, 2013, including the multiplayer editions of each of the included games. The game has little true storyline. What is initially known is that the Spartans (and ODSTs and marines) from the seven Halo games have begun a massive war, and that the player has to choose a side. Announcement In February 2013, 343 Industries screened a short trailer of all of the previous Halo games before disclosing a high-quality battle between Spartans of the different eras. The trailer ended with a Halo: Saga's tagline "The time has come. Choose." The game was then officially confirmed at E3 2013. A full trailer was previewed, showing a UNSC marine opening a safehouse with seven holograms representing the seven Halo games, and saying "the time has come." The trailer then shoots to fast-paced action and a preview at the gameplay in each Halo game. Release Halo: Saga was first released on the twelfth anniversary of Halo: Combat Evolved, on November 15, 2013. Notifications were sent out to Halo: Reach, Halo 3: ODST, Halo 4, Halo 3, and Halo Wars and the game was implanted as downloadable content. To help players be able to use Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 engines, a shortened prototype version of the upcoming Halo 2 Anniversary (scheduled for 2014) was combined with Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary in a "Double-Feature" meant entirely for Halo: Saga. On December 16, a full game pack was released. The pack consisted of eight disks - Halo: Combat Evolved Saga, Halo 2 Saga, Halo 3 Saga, Halo Wars Saga, Halo 3: ODST Saga, Halo Reach Saga, Halo 4 Saga, and a data feature entitled "Orientation" which shows a short video about the war. Each disk had the multiplayer of Halo Saga and the individual game's multiplayer. Halo 2 and Halo CE were featured in Anniversary editions. In July 2014, a special edition was released including a set of map packs for the first-person games, as well as a set for Halo Wars Saga. Gameplay Halo: Saga features a varied gameplay experience. In both the original downloads and the disk editions, the gameplay matches that of the individual Halo games it is designated to. Some of the games, however, had to be enhanced to be compatible. Combat in Halo 3: ODST had to be enhanced to be able to compete with Spartans from Halos 2, 3, 4, CE, or Reach. Halo: Wars had to go through extremely major modifications to be a game comparable to the first-person shooters. In the download packs, the game was accessible through a tab on the main screen entitled "Saga." Clicking it on Halo CEA, for instance, would take the player to the main screen of Halo: Combat Evolved Saga. The disks editions feature only the Saga main screen. Saga While the history of the war is likely not canon, it is shown in "Orientation" that the different Halo titles have begun to battle across the galaxy, and that the player must choose a side. When the player enters one of the games on the disk, it will display a message. For instanse, Halo Reach Wars' message is as follows. ''Welcome to Halo Reach Saga. As you all know, a war has begun between the Halo titles, and it's our job to finish it. Our objective is to prove we're the best Halo game ever through enhanced simulated battle. Our headquarters will be on the planet Reach, and we are under the command of Colonel Urban Holland. He'll give you the baby steps on how the game works when you get started. Good luck on the battlefield. '' - Carter-A259'' At this point in the disk edition, the character is either allowed to create a Spartan or pull one from an existing profile. In Halo CE, ODST and 2 Saga, this option is not availible. Halo Wars Saga does not feature it at all. When this is complete, the player is brought to the title screen. The different Halo games have different headquarters, commanders, and flagship characters and weapons. When the player enters the Halo Saga gamescreen, they are faced by a galaxy map featuring "worlds", different map sets that are controlled by a certain title based on their control of the maps withing the world. The player can select these worlds, which each have their own maps with real-time battle occuring. The more maps won, the more the planet is controlled. So it becomes obvious that the team with the most players will become the eventual winner. A winner is chosen every month. Characteristics For each title, there is a commander, flagship character or second in command, a flagship weapon, a headquarters, and a color. The commander is the apparent leader of all of the game's operations. Messages are sent to the player by the commander notifying them of new challenges, battles, or games. The flagship character or SIC acts as the representation of all of the players in their title. The flagship weapon is only noted for being seen on most of the title's promotional posters or pictures. The flagship color helps players indicate which planets or maps are controlled by which group. The headquarters is the title's most defended and strengthened planet. If this is conquered, the title then must earn their way back. Whichever title has the most planets controlled by the end of the month wins the monthly prize. It is planned that these one-month contests will continue until 2020. Planets There are 49 planets in the game. Every month, seven planets are automatically put under the control of a certain title. Below is a list of the planets and the title they serve under. Halo: Combat Evolved Saga *Installation-04 (Alpha Halo) *UNSC Pillar of Autumn *Trevelyan *Eridanus II *Chi Rho *Threshold *Truth and Reconciliation Halo 2 Saga *Installation-05 (Delta Halo) *UNSC In Amber Clad *Mars *Cairo Station *Substance *UNSC Onan *High Charity Halo 3 Saga *Installation-00 (The Ark) *UNSC Forward Unto Dawn *Shadow of Intent *Installation-04B *Sanghelios *Te's Moon *Pious Inquisitor Halo Wars Saga *Harvest *Arcadia *Shield-0459 *UNSC Spirit of Fire *Decided Heart *Doisac *Jericho VII Halo 3: ODST Saga *Earth (labed as New Mombasa) *UNSC Say My Name *Draco III *Luna *Madrigal *Venus *Mercury Halo Reach Saga *Reach *Fumirole *Harmony *Chi Ceti IV *UNSC Savanna *Algolis *Sigma Octanus IV Halo 4 Saga *Requiem *UNSC Infinity *New Harmony *Circinius IV *Installation-03 (Gamma Halo) *Charum Hakkor *Mantle's Approach Gallery halo_logo.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved Saga symbol halo2logoBIG-550x290.jpg|Halo 2 Saga Symbol halo3.jpg|Halo 3 Saga symbol 562825-perfect_black_unsc_logo.png|Halo Wars Saga symbol 1047785-the_superintendent__bungie__by_cmtdoom.jpg|Halo 3: ODST Saga symbol halo-reach-auntie-dot-hd-32886.jpg|Halo Reach Saga symbol halo4logo.jpg|Halo 4 Saga symbol Category:B1littlehero